Our research goals will include new methods for the rapid degradation of toxic pollutants into non-toxic end products: 1. To study the removal of highly toxic organosphosphorus pesticides from the environment through the use of microbial organisms containing esterases capable of hydrolysis of these compounds. 2. To start a basic study of the effect of environmental pollutants on immobilized enzymes using highly sensitive fluorescence techniques. 3. To complete work on the immobilization of nitrate and nitrite reductases for pollution control uses. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: K.P. Hsiung, S.S. Kuan and G.G. Guilbault, An Inducible Amidase from Pseudomonas Striata, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 66, 1225 (1975). K.P. Hsiung, S.S. Kuan and G.G. Guilbault, An Ion-Selective Electrode for Methyl Amine, Anal. Chim. Acta, 84, (1976).